Geständnisse
by YuryJulian
Summary: Matsumoto hat eine Fanfic über ihren Taichou geschrieben.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören Kubo Tite und für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte bekomme ich kein Geld! _

_Hallo alle miteinander, hier ist die bezaubernde Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukutaichou der zehnten Division. Ich dachte mir, ich sollte vielleicht auch einmal eine Fanfic schreiben und habe hier auch gleich eine über meinen Taichou verfasst. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! ♥ _

**Geständnisse**

by Matsumoto Rangiku

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere. Hitsugaya Toushirou, unheimlich gutaussehender und viel zu ernst geratener Taichou der zehnten Division saß bereits seit mindestens zwei Stunden bei der Arbeit und ging mit akribischer Sorgfalt seinen Papierkram durch. Er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht überarbeitete, denn auch wenn er es niemanden gegenüber zugab, so war er doch noch immer ein Kind. Doch leider hörte er nie zu, wenn ihm sein hübscher Fukutaichou versuchte dies klar zu machen.

Eben in diesem Moment betrat eine wunderschöne Frau das Büro. Ihr rotes Haar war frisch gewaschen und duftete nach zarten Bergblüten. Die Wimpern perfekt getuscht wie eh und je und der zarte Mund betont durch einen rötlichen Lippenstift. „Guten Morgen, Taichou!", sagte sie mit ihrer unglaublich verführerischen Stimme.

Hitsugaya Toushirou sah auf und musste schwer schlucken. Noch nie hatte er seinen Vize-Captain so wahr genommen wie in diesem Moment. Ja, denn schließlich war er mittlerweile etwas älter geworden und somit auch empfänglicher für die weiblichen Reize, die sein sexy Fukutaichou aussandte. Bisher war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie wunderbar sie aussah und welch ein Glück er doch hatte, jeden Tag mit ihr zusammen arbeiten zu können.

„Taichou", fragte sie ihn und stand vor seinem Tisch. Die Hände an der Kante abgestützt. Der Taichou schluckte schwer und fragte sich, ob ihr Ausschnitt schon immer so tief war. Angestrengt versuchte er nicht auf ihren üppigen Busen zu starren und suchte nach ihren Augen, die so strahlend blau waren wie ein funkelnder, kleiner, plätschernder Bach im Wald.

„J-ja?"

„Muss ich heute diesen ganzen Papierkram machen? Ich würde viel lieber in die reale Welt gehen und dort ein Picknick machen."

Picknick? Reale Welt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Einen kleinen Moment war er gewillt abzulehnen und sie hier im Büro festzuhalten, doch sein gerade erwachter männlicher Trieb übernahm die Kontrolle seines Handelns. „Aber nur unter meiner Aufsicht!", sagte er und stand auf. Er holte einen Picknickkorb unter dem Tisch hervor und hielt ihr seinen Arm galant zum einhaken hin.

„Oh, Taichou, du bist aber ein Gentleman", sagte Matsumoto Rangiku, die Schönheit, die allein in der Soul Society noch jedes Männerherz zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte.

„Bei dir doch immer", säuselte Hitsugaya Toushirou. „Und nenn mich bitte beim Vornamen."

Matsumoto kicherte. „Sehr gerne, Toushirou. Du kannst mich dann auch Rangiku nennen, oder Rangi-Schatzi oder Mäuschen oder, wie du willst."

„Ich nenne dich meine süße Rangi", sagte er und legte einen verführerischen Blick auf. Weg war die schlechte Laune, die er sonst immer zeigte. Keine Anzeichen mehr auf zuckende Adern oder Augenbrauen, einzig die Liebe sprach noch aus seinem Blick.

Sie begaben sich durch ein Tor in die reale Welt und suchten sich ein schönes sonniges Plätzchen auf einer großen, saftig grünen Wiese und breiteten die Decke unter einem Baum mit Kirschblüten aus, deren zartes rosa sich vom blauen Sommerhimmel abhob.

„Oh, Toushirou, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst", sagte Matsumoto nach einer Weile, als er ihr bereits die nächsten heimlichen Worte ins Ohr säuselte. Dies lag aber ganz sicher nicht daran, dass sie zwei Flaschen Sake mit hatten und eine davon schon geleert war, nein, es waren seine eigenen Gefühle!

„Du weißt so vieles von mir nicht, meine süße Rangi", sagte er leise und beugte sich über sie, wie als würde er sie jeden Moment küssen wollen. Matsumoto lag bereits auf dem Rücken und konnte zwei Schmetterlinge in der Baumkrone über sich miteinander spielen sehen bis ihr der Kopf von Hitsugaya die Sicht versperrte.

„Halt, warte", sagte sie plötzlich und drückte mit den Armen gegen seine Brust. „Was ist mit Hinamori?"

Er winkte ab. „Hinamori? Für sie habe ich keine Gefühle, einzig du bist es, nach der ich mich sehne. Du bist eine wahre Frau, Rangiku!" Er schob ihre Arme zur Seite, beugte sich hinunter und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen, gerade als ein Lufthauch mehrere der Kirschblüten vom Baum wehte und sie sich in einem wahren Blütenregen wieder fanden. „Ich liebe dich, Rangiku", sagte er dazwischen.

„Oh, ich dich auch", gestand sie ihm ihre Liebe und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken.

ENDE

Vielen Dank für die Hilfe an meinen Ghostwriter YuryJulian! ♥


End file.
